


Bit Not Good

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: 5 times Sherlock was a bit not good and one where he was a bit good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea that popped into my head and refused to leave. Hope it turned out again.

The First Time:

"You said that the victims all took the poison themselves..." John turns to face Sherlock who's frantically pacing up and down the apartment. "That he makes them take it. Well maybe he, I don't know, talks to them?" Sherlock, in slight frustration scratches his head, continuing to pace, "Maybe he used the death of her daughter somehow." Sherlock finally stops pacing and turns to face John.

"Yeah but that was ages ago, why would she still be upset." John and Lestrade look at him, slight horror written on their faces. Sherlock's eyes flit around the room and he shifts slightly.

"Not good?" He mumbles.

"Bit not good, yeah." 

~~~

In the Kitchen:

John groans in displeasure, half from the news and half because he knows that to his back, Sherlock's in their kitchen preforming an experiment he was definetly not happy with. He just prevails, grabbing his tea, turning to the arts and leisure, when he hears an explosion. He jumps up, tea covering his favorite jumper - he'll be annoyed about that later - and turns to find a shocked Sherlock, hair in awkward angles and dust all over his face except for where his scientific goggles are. There's a huge whole in the table and John groans. 

"Not good?" Sherlock asks.

"Bit not good." John honestly reflects on finding a new apartment as he looks for both a new jumper and a new table that afternoon. 

~~~

Mrs. Hudson:

Mrs, Hudson, still upset about Sherlock's damage to her kitchen walls, her dining room table - which, in fairness, he'd at least replaced - her wall, her bins, and, earlier today, her favorite cooking pot, walks into her own kitchen to scream. Sherlock's got a man pinned up against her favorite cabinet, there's a dead guy on the floor, his blood seeming  into the wood, and John's pointing his gun at another guy. After everybody's left - some by the police and some in body bags - and explanations are given, she puts them to work scrubbing her floors. 

"Not good?" Sherlock asks as she storms out.

"Bit not good." John says, scrubbing harder.

~~~

John:

John wipes a hand over his tired face. He groans and turns on the faucet, splashing cold water over his face. He looks at his weary face, bags forming from the lack of sleep. He pulls off his jumper and shirt in one move, then turns to turn on the shower, letting the water warm up some as he pulls off his trousers and pants. He's about to step into the shower when Sherlock burst in and, John with a little shriek, grabs a close towel and wraps it around himself. 

"John, John! I finally figured it out, it has to be the Gardner because the grass is usually cut at mid-day, but-"

"SHERLOCK!" John yells, gesturing to his covered nakedness.

"It's just anatomy, John. Anyway, since the grass was cut at,"

"Bloody hell, Sherlock!" Sherlock finally stops, shifts, confusion falling over his face once again.

"Not good?"

"Bit not good, yeah!" Sherlock frowns, brow furrowed in confusion. "Get out." John rolls his eyes, slips into the shower, and already starts mentally planning his privacy speech for when he gets out.

~~~

Crime scene:

The sound echoes around the small apartment, catching everyone's attaching and bringing it to the surely crazy man, who's creating it. John elbows Sherlock and after a moment he eventually stops chuckling

"Sherlock, don't laugh at crime scenes." Sherlock glances around the room to the shocked faces. 

"Freak." Donovan mutters. 

"Not good?" Sherlock mumbles.

"Bit not good." John sighs.

~~~

And one good one:

Sherlock pulls away and he looks dreadful when he sees John's face.

"Not good?"

" _Very_ good." John beams, grabbing Sherlock and pulling him back for another kiss. 


End file.
